It is known to make micro-machined spectrometer devices.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,330,266 B2 for example discloses a static Fourier transform spectrometer provided with an interferometer function done using a strip having a first planar face situated on the detection zone of an imager, and a second planar face, which is inclined relative to the first planar face, and performs a semi-reflective diopter function. The strip is formed from the substrate on which the imaging was done.
An interferogram, mapping of the interferences that occur, is obtained in a single acquisition by the imager, without a transfer lens being necessary between the interferometric block and the imager. This spectrometer is pre-adjusted.
However, the production of such a device is problematic. It in fact requires a polishing step of the substrate on which the imager has been formed, in order to produce the inclined face making the semi-reflective diopter. This polishing step is delicate, inasmuch as it involves making a planar surface at the end of the manufacturing process, without destroying the detection zone of the imager. However, if this polishing step is not done correctly, the entire manufacturing process must be reiterated, including the production of the imager.
The problem arises of finding a new way of making a micro-machined optical measuring device co-integrating an interferometer function and an imaging function, and that does not require a transfer lens between the element performing the function of interferometer and the imager.